This Business
by brigadeleader
Summary: Seth Rollins is upset that he can't get his WWE World Heavyweight Championship belt back. Triple H wants to help out and show Seth some valuable pointers. (Hunter/Seth)


Seth Rollins stormed past gorilla. The hallway was full of kids. He had been watching RAW, Smackdown, and the pay per views since his injury, but didn't realize how many of the NXT roster had been brought up.

Seth didn't like change. He hurried past the chatter and slammed the locker room door behind him. He huffed and sat down on the wooden bench in the middle of the room.

Seth was upset. Upset that his leg gave out under him months ago. Upset that his recovery took over four months. Upset that the WWE World Heavyweight Championship was stolen from him. Upset.

"I need to find Stephanie," Seth said. He grabbed a towel, wiped the sweat off his face, and rushed out of the locker room. "Where's Stephanie?" Seth began yelling at everyone he saw, "Where's Stephanie? Stephanie McMahon, where is she?"

"She isn't here this week, Seth," Shane McMahon stood in front of Seth, "What can I help you with?"

Seth stepped back and snorted, "Yeah. Okay. That's wonderful. Look. I want my belt back."

"I'm sorry?" Shane folded his arms.

"My belt. The WWE World Heavyweight Championship belt. It was stolen from me, and I want it back."

"Seth, it wasn't stolen from you. We had to move it because you were injured for so long. You couldn't keep the belt while in the hospital, so we had to make due."

" 'Make due?' Look. Before I got hurt I was big a deal around here, and now that I worked so hard to get back I'm on the bottom again? That's ridiculous. I don't deserve this!"

"I'm sorry, Seth, but there isn't anything I can do about it. Roman has the belt legally now, and the only way you'll get it back is if you defeat Roman at Money in the Bank. Now, I have other matters to attend to, so if you'll excuse me," Shane walked past Seth.

"Fantastic!" Seth yells at where Shane was standing seconds ago. He punched the wall. It hurt. His knuckles were red and nothing was resolved. Seth pushed past some stagehands and wandered around the back of the area to find an empty hallway. He sat slumped down and crossed his legs, "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

Seth jumped to his feet, "Hunter!" Hearst Helmsley put his hand on Seth's shoulder, "What's wrong, Seth?"

If Seth Rollins had tail, it would have wagged off his body. He relayed all his complaints and frustrations to Hunter in seconds. Hunter would help because Hunter appreciated Seth. Hunter knew what Seth had gone through because he has been through a similar experience. Hunter understood Seth.

At least, that's what Seth thought.

"Seth, Shane is right," Hunter said and explained everything Shane had already told Seth. There was no way around it- the WWE World Heavyweight Championship wasn't Seth's any longer.

It wasn't a comfortable situation. "I've done a lot for this company, Hunter. I've carried this company on my back for years, and I worked hard for the Authority. This is what I get for all that work? I get treated like this? I don't deserve this!" Seth gritted his teeth and stared Triple H in the eyes like a petulant child.

Hunter didn't budge, "I agree, Seth. You have worked very hard. A match at the next pay per view is the best we can do right now. This business isn't about working hard once or twice, it's about continuous effort."

"I have that! I have continuous effort! I deserve this!"

"Seth, Just keep trying your best and it'll pay off."

"I am trying my best!"

"Then try harder, Seth. Maybe you need to work on some things?" Hunter was exasperated now.

"I don't need to work on anything… what should I do?"

"I've got an hour later if you want to join me in the performance center tomorrow. We can tighten up that pedigree, for instance."

"Fine." Seth was still upset, but he was hopeful that this training session would help him get back on top of the WWE.

Seth Rollins entered the main room in the performance center and saw Hunter already in the squared circle. The place had been cleared out for their training session, and Hunter was already in the ring warming up. Seth trotted over and slid under the ropes.

"Good morning, Seth," Hunter said.

"Hey. What have you got to show me?" Seth was very eager to learn from his mentor. He took off his shirt and clapped his hands together, signaling that he was ready to wrestle.

"Your pedigree," Hunter said, "It's not very convincing. Let me show you how I do one." He motioned for Seth to join him in the center of the ring.

Hunter proceeded to perform his pedigree on Seth four times. It took precisely four times before Hunter realized how Seth's hair shone in the florescent light. It took precisely four times for Hunter to notice the soft scent of cologne. It took precisely four times for Hunter to rub his hand down Seth's back where his muscles flexed before the pedigree hit.

"Uhm, Hunter?" Seth was confused. He was expecting to be smashed into the spring board, but was instead two hands were gripping his lats and two thumbs were almost tickling him. Seth didn't mind the feeling, and wasn't sure what to say when Hunter moved his roaming thumbs down his back, "Hunter?"

"Oh! Uh. Yeah. Let's move on to some chain wrestling for now," Hunter said. He very quickly pulled his hands back.

Seth stood up straight, "Okay, then." He locked up with Hunter and while looking down for a brief second noticed that Hunter's pants were a little tight. Seth looked back up and met eyes with Hunter who spun him around and grabbed him from behind. Usually a wrestler can escape this back chain hold by weaseling out, but Hunter had a very tight lock on Seth's wrists. Seth turned his head, "Hunter, what're-" and was cut off with a hard kiss.

As far as Seth knew he wasn't gay, and as far as Seth knew Hunter wasn't gay. But today, in the squared circle in the performance center they were sharing a very intimate kiss.

Hunter kept Seth's wrists locked with his left hand and moved his right hand to Seth's neck. He clasped it, forcing Seth to not break the forceful kiss Triple H was giving him. After a minute Seth relaxed into it and Hunter moved his hand down Seth's chest, down his stomach, and over his very tight pants. Seth was already tumescent, and Hunter helped increase the blood flow.

Seth felt Hunter grow behind him. Hunter was confining him at first, but Seth had melted into his grip soon enough. Seth moaned as his pants were pulled down partway. He wasn't exposed; however, because Hunter's hand was already working with Seth's rigidity. Seth started to turn around to reach Hunter's lips better, but was wrenched back into position with Hunter's wrist lock.

Seth broke the kiss and huffed as Hunter ran his thumb on Seth's tip to move precum down the shaft. Hunter bit Seth's ear, then his neck as he pulled on Seth's wrists harder. Hunter was moving his hand quickly up and down Seth's penis now. Seth wasn't going to last much longer and was crying out in pleasure, "I'm going to cum!"

And he did. Seth came into Hunter's hand and Hunter let go of Seth's hands. Seth crumpled to his knees and sat in his afterglow for a few seconds before reaching for a towel. He didn't look at Hunter while he wiped himself clean. Hunter toweled his own hand off before kneeling behind Seth, "It's my turn."

Seth stood up and walked behind Hunter, assuming he was supposed to do what Hunter did to him. Seth saw the Hog Pen Match scars on Hunter's back. His hand followed them across Hunter's back and rose when Hunter stood up.

"I have an idea," Hunter said. He pushed Seth against the turnbuckle. Seth reacted and grabbed the ropes. Hunter pulled his trunks down and moved his penis between Seth's legs. He moved his hips letting the raw friction make him hard.

Hunter gripped Seth's taut stomach and pushed his penis into Seth who cried out at the initial pain. Hunter moaned in reply and used his right hand to grip Seth's neck again. He began slowly and penetrated Seth deep. Seth began to enjoy the feeling of Hunter inside him and relaxed. Hunter felt Seth relax and moved faster, gripping Seth harder. He then started to stroke Seth's penis, "You're hard again?"

Seth moaned in reply.

"Do you want to cum again?" Hunter said.

Seth moaned in reply.

"Don't you think that's unfair?" Hunter let go of Seth and huffed as he thrust into him faster on the verge.

"I deserve it," Seth gasped.

Hunter smiled and started massaging Seth again, "Do you?" Hunter slowed himself down and turned Seth's head to meet him in a kiss.

Hunter moved his hand at the same pace he moved his hips now. Seth's breathing became labored as he neared climax. Hunter thrust into Seth four more times and came inside him while Seth came in Hunter's hand again.

A few minutes passed before Seth and Hunter were clothed properly again.

"Why don't we work on your sunset flip powerbomb since you were injured performing it recently," Hunter said.

"Uh, yeah, whatever you say, boss."


End file.
